sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Bungie video games
Bungie is an American video game developer located in Bellevue, Washington. The company was established in May 1991 by University of Chicago undergraduate student Alex Seropian, who later brought in programmer Jason Jones after publishing Jones's game Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete. Originally based in Chicago, Illinois, the company concentrated primarily on Macintosh games during its early years, creating the successful games Pathways Into Darkness and the Marathon and Myth series. A West Coast satellite studio named Bungie West produced the PC and console title Oni in 2001. Microsoft acquired Bungie in 2000; its then-current project was repurposed into a launch title for Microsoft's new Xbox console, called Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo went on to become the Xbox's "killer application", selling millions of copies and spawning a billion dollar franchise. On October 5, 2007, Bungie announced that it had split from Microsoft and became a privately held independent company, Bungie LLC. The company later incorporated and signed a ten-year publishing deal with Activision Blizzard. The company is known for its informal and dedicated workplace culture, and has recently released new titles with Activision, including IP Destiny. Games |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release= 1990 – Mac OS |platform= |notes=*Freeware Pong clone written by Alex Seropian before Bungie was formed (with the option to purchase the source code for $15). }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release= 1991 – Mac OS |platform= |notes=*Originally written by Alex Seropian by himself before Bungie was formed. Bungie was founded in 1991 to release this game. }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release= 1992 – Mac OS |platform= |notes=*A dungeon crawler role-playing game, an early game of the genre to support multiplayer. }} |multiplereleasedates= |canceled= |refs= |release= 1993 – Mac OS 2013 – Mac OS X |platform= |notes=*First-person shooter and adventure game, initially planned as a sequel to Minotaur, it was developed as an independent story. }} |multiplereleasedates= |canceled= |refs= |release=1994 – Mac OS 1996 – Apple Pippin 2011 – iOS, Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux through Aleph One project |platform= |notes=*Bungie's second first-person shooter, pioneered secondary fire modes and objective-based missions. }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |platform= |release= 1995 – Mac OS 1996 – Windows, Apple Pippin 2007 – Xbox Live Arcade 2011 – iOS, Windows, Mac OS X and Linux through Aleph One project |notes=*Sequel to Marathon, later released on the Xbox Live Arcade with added multiplayer support. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 1996 – Mac OS 2011 – iOS, Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux through Aleph One project |platform= |notes=*Final installment of the Marathon trilogy, it was released as freeware in 2005 and open source in 2011. }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release= 1997 – Mac OS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Pangea Software and published by Bungie. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 1997 – Mac OS |platform= |notes=*Side scrolling run and gun game developed by Crack dot Com. Bungie published the Mac OS version a year after the original MS-DOS release in 1996. In 1998, the source code was released into the public domain. It was later ported to various platforms by other developers. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 1997 – Microsoft Windows, Mac OS |platform= |notes=*Real-time tactics game played from an aerial viewpoint with support for up to 16 players online. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 1998 – Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Linux |platform= |notes=*A sequel to The Fallen Lords, it was re-released in 1999 with an expansion pack, Myth II: Chimera, and a copy of the original game, under the title Myth: The Total Codex. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2001 – Microsoft Windows, Mac OS (PlayStation 2 port by Rockstar Games) |platform= |notes=*A third-person brawler, it was the only game developed by Bungie West, a satellite studio located in California. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2001 – Xbox 2003 – Microsoft Windows 2003 – Mac OS X 2007 – Games on Demand |platform= |notes=*Sold over 5 million copies by 2005 and became the Xbox's killer app. It was later remade as Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary using the game engine from Halo: Reach by a partnership of companies. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2004 – Xbox 2007 - Microsoft Windows |platform= |notes=*Sold 2.4 million copies on its first day, grossing US $125 million, the highest of any entertainment release at the time. It went on to become the highest selling title on the Xbox at 8 million copies sold. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2007 – Xbox 360 |platform= |notes=*Sold approximately 5 million copies on its first day and US $170 million, taking the record from Halo 2. It sold 11.5 million units in total, the fifth best selling title on the Xbox 360. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2009 – Xbox 360 |platform= |notes=*Sold 2.5 million copies in the first two weeks and 6 million copies in total. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2010 – Xbox 360 |platform= |notes=*Sold US $200 million on its first day and 9 million units in total. }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release= 2011 – IOS, Google Chrome |platform= |notes=*Developed by Harebrained Schemes and published by Bungie through their "Aerospace" program to support indie developers. }} }} References }} Category:Lists Category:Bungie Category:Halo (series) Category:Video game lists by company